All That Was Left Was Color Series
by Cassandra Hunter
Summary: Looks inside the heads of five former Dino Thunder Rangers.
1. All That Was Left Was Yellow

**Title:** All That Was Left Was Yellow

**Series:** All That Was Left Was Color Series

**Author:** Cassandra Hunter

**Category:** Power Rangers

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot.

**Plot:** A look inside the head on Kira Ford.

**Rating:** PG-13 (Or whatever it ranks on the new scale)

**Notes:** This is set after the season finale. It is one is a series of looks inside the heads of the former Dino Rangers. Remember reviews are very appreciated. Big fan of them.

* * *

Kira Ford sat down on the carpeted floor and packed the final contents of her bedroom away. There really wasn't all that much left to pack, most of stuff had been packed into storage days before. All that was left was a couple of odds and ends. 

She picked up a couple of the pictures that was sitting to her left. They were from her last family reunion. She couldn't help but wonder how in the world the pictures had survived. To the best of her knowledge, Aunt Judy had hunted down all know pictures and video footage and destroyed it. Kira had to admit though, Aunt Judy was a very funny drunk.

Kira examined the first picture. It was of four of her relatives, they had gotten drunk and decided to race floorwaxers. Her cousin Evan had won, though everyone still says that he cheated. She placed the picture in the box and picked up the last one.

This one was of three people. A little girl and two women. The little girl was Lorelai Hart. Her parents had been killed in a car crash when she was two, so her aunt took her in. Which brought her to one of the women in the picture. Her cousin Kimberly Hart. Kira would never tell her that she knew of her power ranger past unless there was a good reason. Although, from what information she had been about to gather, Kim and Dr. O had some sort of romantic relationship in the past. Thoughts of matchmaking rattled around in Kira's head before being dismissed. The last person was one of Kim friends. Aisha, she thought the name was. She placed the picture on top of the other.

Leaning over, Kira grabbed a book that had been placed barely out of reach. 'To Kill A Mocking Bird.' She read the cover. Where in the world did she get that? It looked, at least, a couple years old. She flipped open the cover.

_Property of Tommy Oliver._

Oh, it was one of Dr. O's books. It wasn't all that surprising to find it. She had collected a large pile of stuff that belonged to the others. Nothing much, a few of Dr. O's books, a soccer magazine of Conners, two of Ethan's computer games that she couldn't remember playing, and some of Ethan's drawings. She sat the book aside, mentally filing away to add it to the pile.

Her diploma. She picked up the framed object that sat by the box. Kira gave a sad smile, both elated and depressed. It was over. Her eyes closed as she rubbed the yellow crystal that was now displayed as part of a necklace. It was truly over. No more Tyrannodrones, no more Zeltrax, no more Mesogog. Kira knew that she couldn't add no more Elsa to that list because Elsa was alive and well, just not evil.

No more rangers.

Oh, she know that there would always be Power Rangers as long as there was evil in the universe. It just wasn't going to be them anymore. She missed it, but the normal thing was really working for her.

Kira sighed and placed the diploma in the box.

She picked up the final object from the floor. It was a picture. The five former dino rangers, Cassidy and Devon, and Hayley were sitting around a couch. She remembered that it was taken at the Cyberspace. She was sitting in the middle of the couch.

Cassidy and Devon. In the picture, the two were sitting in the floor in front of the couch, happy in each others arms. There had been speculation before, but it had become a reality. She couldn't help but wonder how Ethan was taking it. He had said that there was nothing really between the two, but she could help but wonder. There was actually a bet going around the school about when the two were going to get together. It looked like Conner lost the pool.

Hayley was standing behind Ethan in the picture. She reminded Kira of one of her (second?) cousins. Only nicer, and with better hair. Actually, Kira liked Hayley a whole lot more.

To her right was Ethan. He was leaning back, with his laptop sitting in his lap. He was one of her best friends. After all they had been through, more like family. They would fight at times (few and far between but there), but she knew he would be anything for her.

Conner was sitting to her left. He had placed bunny ears on her in the picture. Something that she hadn't noticed when the picture was taken. Kira frowned and shifted, stretching her feet out in front of her. Conner was a lot like an older brother to her. A very overprotective big brother. Actually both Ethan and Conner were extremely over protective. When she questioned Hayley about it, Hayley had said something about them putting her into a little sister category. It didn't help that the two were, in reality, older than her.

Kira couldn't help but silently wonder why they had taken such a liking to each other. They were complete opposites. At first she had thought that maybe it was something about how the crystals were connected, but she wasn't so sure about that know. While her and Ethan had liked Trent off the bat, Conner hadn't. Ethan said that Conner was just paranoid. Then again, Trent had turned out to be the evil white ranger, so... maybe not paranoia. Still, before they had found the crystals, they didn't like each other. They had only tolerated each other during detention. The argument they had after finding them was brought on more from fear than anything else.

Dr. O was standing behind Conner, leaning against the couch. She couldn't help but shake her head in wonder as to how much he had become an intricate part of her and the other rangers lives. He had become a... friend to put it simply. She couldn't help but snicker as she remembered a certain ranger rainbow remark.

The last figure was Trent. He was standing behind her, between Dr. O and Hayley. She blushed as she thought of him. She knew that the others had wondered if the two were ever going to get together. Kira would never tell the others but her and Trent had dated a couple times.

A soft child's voice travel across the room, knocking her from her thoughts. "Aunt Kira? Are you coming with us?"

Kira placed the picture in the box and closed it. "Of course, sweetie."

Another voice came from the doorway. "Then you better hurry up. We're leaving."

The teenager turned to the woman. She rolled her eyes. "I'm coming, Kim. I'm coming."

Kim Hart turned from her cousin to her niece. "Lor, do you remember what we learned last time?"

"Um... Goldfish don't bounce?" The five year-old looked up at her primary care giver.

Kim picked up Lorelai and shook her head. "No."

"I don't have diplomatic immunity?"

"No."

"I know. A deep fryer is not a toy."

Picking up the box, Kira shook her head and walked to the door.

Kim looked at her cousin and then at the empty room. "You going to miss it?"

"Yeah." Kira paused. "A little."She turned to shut the door, but at the last moment, she turned and gave her old room one final look.

All that was left was yellow.


	2. All That Was Left Was Red

**Title:** All That Was Left Was Red

**Series:** All That Was Left Was Color Series

**Author:** Cassandra Hunter

**Category:** Power Rangers

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot.

**Plot:** A look inside the head of Conner McNight.

**Notes:** Set after Senior Year. Actually all of them are. I didn't realize that the Dino Thunder series was set in their Junior year. Sorry. Reviews are appreciated. Big fan of them. Don't like flames, though. I am speaking to one person in particular. I like Kim and she is usually in many of my stories. So if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.

-

Conner McNight frowned as he dropped the bucket and the water hose on the ground. The one time that he let his brother borrow his car. He was never letting Eric near it again. He wondered where Eric took the thing to get so much mud on it. And... was that branches sticking out the back of it? Eric was never going to even get to look at the car again.

He would never understand how Eric got back into the wind academy.

Right. Conner looked around. He knew that he sat the soap somewhere. Soap, soap, where did he put that stupid soap? Flipping on the faucet, Conner aimed it at the car. Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was aiming it.

"Crap!" He tossed the hose to the side.

Okay, first rule of washing a car.

Make sure that the windows are rolled up.

Conner hoped that he hadn't messed anything up. He threw open the door and sat in the drivers seat. Very stupid. The seat was wet. He grimaced and rolled up the windows. Water, water, everywhere. At least Eric hadn't done any damage in here. No it was Conner that had done that damage. Ironic.

Something caught his eye. It was peaking out of from under the seat. Conner reached over and pulled it out. At least the water hadn't managed to hit this. Ethan would have killed him. He really loved that thing. Well, at least now he could tell Ethan that he had found the missing laptop.

Ethan. If anyone had told him that Ethan James would one day be one of his best friends, he would have laughed. Hard. And mockingly. Wow, now that he thought about it, Ethan was right. He really had been a jerk. Though Ethan had used much harsher words.

Still, Ethan had been acting a little strange lately. Conner couldn't help but wonder why. With a little help from Hayley, Ethan had gotten into MIT with full scholarships. He still seemed a little upset last time they talked. Maybe it was because of Devon and Cassidy? Unlikely. Could he be upset about leaving high school? No. Not possible. He knew for a fact that Ethan was ecstatic about going to MIT. It was all he could talk about for weeks. Conner could feel the start of a headache coming on. Okay, the time for pondering the questions were not now.

Conner deposited the laptop on the front porch, clunking the door behind him. He flinched as the sound echoed through out the yard. Maybe he should have taken Trent's advice and traded the thing in a long time ago. Still, he could have done with out the hunk-of-junk comment from Kira.

He grabbed the water and sent it, once again, at the car. Only this time he looked at where he was sending it. Much better results. Moments later, he was scrubbing down the car.

After Conner had managed to untangle the branches and rinse off a couple layers of mud, he stood back to examine the work. A defiant improvement. Unfortunately there was still covered in mud. Just not as much. He silently contemplated dragging one of the others over here to help him. Let's see... Kira was spending the day with her cousin... He wasn't about to ask Dr. O... No one had seen Ethan all day... So that left Trent. Come to think of it he couldn't ask Trent either. Trent was spending quality time with his father.

Trent. He would admit that he hated Trent at one point in time. But that time had long past. The white loving teen had become on of Conner's closest friends. And he hadn't hated Trent because he had been unmistakably evil. It had been because Trent had been intent of destroying the people he cared about. The fact that he had been attacking the town hadn't helped either. He couldn't help but wonder if Kira and Trent were going to keep up with their "secret" romance when they went to their respectful colleges.

Oh, yeah, everyone knew about the supposedly secret relationship between the two. It was kinda hard to miss it. Their extreme jumpiness around each other, the way they seemed to avoid any unnecessary contact, the way they blushed when someone walked into a room that had just previously housed the two of them. The last one had brought some unnecessarily, if slightly suggestive, comments from Ethan.

He could feel his protective streak for Kira taking hold. Not that he didn't think Trent wasn't good enough for her or anything. He knew that they seemed to be a prefect match, that they seemed to be on the same wave length most of the time. It was just the little-sister syndrome (as Hayley liked to call it) coming to the surface.

Conner began humming a familiar tune. It was one of Kira's songs. He wondered what she was planning to do with her music degree when she graduated.

With all the talk about college, Conner couldn't help but go over his plans. He had gotten a full soccer scholarship. Ethan, Kira, and Trent had been questioning him incessantly about what he was planning to major in. Even Dr. O had been asking. Some nonsense about not being able to rely on soccer and needing a back up plan. Not that he would tell the others, openly anyway, but he was majoring in... well, apparently Dr. O had made more of an impression then the others expected. He was majoring in archeology.

That's right. Archeology. Ha! The others (excluding Dr. O) would never stop laughing if he deemed it necessary to tell them. He got enough of it from his brother. And his mother and father. Conner was not about to bring more of it on to himself. Maybe in the future.

Really, it was the whole Dinosaur thing that interested him. His interest in all other was mediocre at best. Still, it did interest him.

Maybe, he should talk to Dr. O about this. He was the dino guy. And he did have the degree. He knew Dr. O wouldn't mock him. Well, much anyway.

"Yo, Conner, it's time to eat." A voice called from the doorway.

Conner turned to his brother. "Coming."

Eric frowned, reading his brother's expression. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Was the reply.

"Whatever." Eric muttered before returning to the house once again with a shake of his head.

Conner shook his head and pushed the thoughts away, rinsing the car down one last time. He looked over the car and gave a happy nod, the muck and grime gone.

All that was left was red.


	3. All That Was Left Was Blue

**Title:** All That Was Left Was Blue

**Series:** All That Was Left Was Color Series

**Author:** Cassandra Hunter

**Category:** Power Rangers

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot.

**Plot:** A look inside the head of Ethan James.

**Notes:** Okay, this one has some major drama to it. I didn't even realize that I had the ability to really write drama. Cool...

-

Ethan James never had many friends. He wasn't athletic, so he never fit in with the jocks. He wasn't the straight A student who's paper everyone looked at when they thought the person wasn't looking. He wasn't even enough of an outsider that he hung around with the group that Kira had. Most of the friends he did have was on the internet, save the few who went to Reefside with him.

It wasn't that he didn't try.

Oh, no. He tried, as much as others refused to believe it. It was just that most people didn't seem to get him. A majority never even tried. It had even taken his friends a while to understand him.

At least they had made an effort to try. That was more than he had grown to expect of anyone. He had learned a long time ago to not expect very much out of people. That trust people had a way of bitting you in the butt.

That was how Ethan had found this place. It was a small pond deep in the woods, not unlike where they had found the crystals. He picked up a stone and chucked it across the pond, sighing when it made it's dutiful thump. Reaching down, he picked up a handful of the gravel.

Out of all of them, Kira had been the first to even try to make some civilized contact with him. He had know, or existed around, her for most of his life. The had went to the same school and he had been at least one of the same classes with her since Pre-K. She had been nice enough, but neither had put for enough effort to become actual friends. The most time they had spent around each other before they had became rangers were when they had been lab partners in the ninth grade. But after they had become friends, something changed. They had bonded. Maybe it had been the fact that the two had both been outsider. Or it could have been the fact that they had spent more time together because Conner had his clique and soccer in the beginning. Ethan know considered the female in sister sense. The little-sister syndrome as Hayley had affectionately called labeled it.

Conner had been the second one. Ethan had always thought that Conner was an airheaded jock who cared for no one but himself. And the former had been true. But as impossible as it was for Ethan to believe it, Conner cared for other people. Not that his exterior persona showed it. Conner, as he had learned, was a caring individual. If he considered you a friend. Conner was very protective of his friends. And it had surprised him the first time Conner had ever referred to him as a friend. In front of his posse no less. Ethan grinned as he remembered the looks on their faces when Conner blew them off to hang out with him and Kira. Know that was something certainly worth remembering.

For Dr. O, it had been different. There was that particular line between friend and teacher/mentor that they all had lost sight of a while back. It seemed to have been eradicated until it was almost as if it had never been there in the first place. Even know Ethan wasn't sure if it had ever been. The man was a power ranger legend. He was one whom, even if you didn't know much of your power ranger history, you knew of. The man who had become a friend to Ethan, though it had taken a while to reach that point. Ethan would nearly go as far as to say the man had become almost a father figure in his, any of them's, lives, even though none of them would say it out loud. Or in Dr. O's presence anyways. They had learned that the man was a tad touchy about his age.

Hayley, he had more in common with than any of them. Though the woman had not been a ranger into itself, she had done more than her share. Creating new weapons, up-grades, and zord maintenance, which he had learned was hard enough by its self. He would bet anything that her recommendation was the sole reason that he was even considered for the scholarship for MIT. She was, like Dr. O, a legend in her own right.

Then there was Trent. Trent, who he had heard others call a spoiled little rich boy, was somewhat like him. When he wasn't being all evil and stuff. A loner in his own right. Hiding parts of himself that he was afraid others would see and shun him for it. Though, it seemed as though the evil he used to have with in him dulled most of the self-modesty that had so long held him back.

Ethan chucked the final stone as hard as he possibly could, taking it farther than any of the others. He knew that the others seemed to think that he was going incommunicado around them. That he was slowly with drawing himself. And he guessed that he was to some extent. It wasn't personal. He was just setting himself up for the hurt that he knew was coming.

Not the normal hurt of people giving him the cold shoulder or just plain out ostracizing him. The hurt of losing the others as he knew he would. It was a different kind of hurt than he was used to, forcing himself to once again create the armor that others had chipped away. He didn't want to feel the pain of losing them.

It would take awhile, of course. Awhile for the pain to settling in. He wouldn't notice it in the beginning, but it would slowly accumulate over time. They would gradually lose all communication with each other.

The realization of what would happen hadn't come to him until a few months ago. Dr. O had unconsciously planted the seed within him. It had started when Conner had asked him what had happened to the some of the other rangers that he had been on the team with. Dr. O didn't know. Granted, that wasn't much, but it was enough to start with the questions that had always been there, bringing them to the surface.

Ethan picked up one final stone. It was soft and clean from years of erosion and had finally been pushed to dry land. He tossed it in the air once before pitching it with everything he had. When it finally landed with a satisfying clunk, Ethan turned his back and headed for the path. He glanced back only once, when the ripples had finally faded into a quiet stillness that he had realized was so important to him. With a satisfied nod, he turned back and prepared himself for the hike down the trail.

All that was left was blue.


End file.
